Time and Relative Senshi
by Alcandre
Summary: The sequel to Sailor Who? The Doctor is back with Peri and has a mission for the scouts. Who is this new threat to the universe?
1. We're Baaack!

Title: Time and Relative Senshi. in. SPACE!!! Rating: PG Authors: Alcandre. AND. TimeAsunderQ!!!!!  
  
  
  
Well. here we are! *waves excitedly* Alcandre here!!!  
  
And TimeAsunderQ!! *laughs loudly* We're back,. for part two. of all the madness and mayhem and all you can fathom eating.  
  
Alcandre: WAIT!! That comes later on in the story!!  
  
TimeAsunderQ: Oh, gomen.  
  
Alcandre: Tsk. anyway. this is obviously the sequel to "Sailor Who?" Yes, the craziness continues!! (evil laughter is heard in the background) Uh, yeah. anyway. we don't own Doctor Who or Sailor Moon but we do own this zany idea. no matter how terrible it gets. Otay. oooooonnnn with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was an average, ordinary day in Tokyo, Japan. Well, it was until you saw a man running down the street in a multicolored coat that made you want to sing a song from "Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat." And behind him was a young girl, in her early twenties, in pink pants, high heels, and a Tropical shirt.  
  
"Doctor, wait!" the girl gasped, lagging further behind.  
  
The man looked over his shoulder and frowned. "Come Peri, we have to find them. Now!"  
  
Peri sighed and struggled to catch up with the tall, long-legged man. "But we have no idea where they would be!" She grabbed the tails of his coat and silently begged him to stop. "Please, Doctor."  
  
The Doctor slowed to a stop and turned to glare at the Californian. "What now, Peri?"  
  
"I can't run anymore." Peri rested her hands on her knees and tried to get her breath back. "There's no point in running if we have no idea where we're going."  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes. "But we have to find the Senshi. We are in dire need for their knowledge of evil non-corporeal beings."  
  
Peri raised an eyebrow. "Oh." She paused and looked the Doctor over. "I see."  
  
"No you don't," the Doctor said. "But never mind, I'll explain later. Let's just say the Senshi know about this kind of stuff." Peri stared blankly at him for a few seconds then blinked. "Okay."  
  
"Well, that's all the more reason we have to find them now," he continued, placing his hands on her shoulders. He knitted his eyebrows together, which told Peri he was thinking and not to disturb him. He scanned the area around them, concluding that they were in a park of some kind. As he took a second look, he noticed five young ladies running towards them, two were shouting something that sounded like "You!!"  
  
Peri looked over her shoulder, wanting to see what the Doctor was staring at so intensely. When it dawned on her who it was, she gave a gleeful shout. "Usagi! Rei!" She broke away from the Doctor's grasp and ran towards the other girls, waving frantically.  
  
The three met in a group hug. well, Usagi and Peri met in a hug and Rei just stood beside them, smiling widely.  
  
Peri quickly pulled some devices out of her pocket and handed them to Rei and Usagi who in turn, placed them in their ear.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I missed you guys so much!" Peri exclaimed.  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow. "But."  
  
Rei broke in. "We just left you a day ago."  
  
Peri opened her mouth, as if to say something, then closed it again. What could she say? She didn't know what was going on. it had been a year to her. "Doctor."  
  
The Doctor stepped up with a smile on his benign face. "Nice to see you two."  
  
Usagi grinned and threw her arms around the Doctor. "Hi, Doctor!"  
  
He gave her a quick squeeze then gently disengaged her from his neck. "Yes, well."  
  
"What are you two doing back in Japan, Doctor?" Rei asked after she shook the Doctor's hand.  
  
"We have a problem," the Doctor said.  
  
By then, the other three girls had joined the reunion. All of them were looking at the Doctor with raised eyebrows and checking out Peri's. outfit.  
  
"Hello there. I am the Doctor."  
  
Usagi grinned and turned to her friends. "Minna, this is the Doctor and Peri, the people we were telling you about." She turned back to the Doctor and his companion. "This is Minako," she pointed to the other blonde with a red bow in her hair (that didn't go with anything she was wearing), "this is Ami," she pointed to the girl with. blue hair? "And this is Makoto." She pointed to the girl with brown hair up in a ponytail.  
  
Each girl bowed as her name was said. Peri smiled at them and the Doctor just nodded.  
  
Rei then turned to the Doctor. "Now, why are you back so soon?"  
  
Peri looked over at the Doctor, still utterly confused. The Doctor, however, just smiled. "Actually Rei, we have been gone a year in our time. You see, through relative time due to the lack of linearization while in flight, Peri and I have experienced a year of standard universal time. Being inside the TARDIS has shielded us from the normal loop of time experienced everywhere else. Thus, effectively, one day for you, was a year for us."  
  
"Oh." Rei muttered.  
  
Usagi just sighed. "Well, I'm still confused." Silence fell on the group until.  
  
"Hey!!" Minako shouted. She turned to Usagi. "You can understand what they're saying?"  
  
Usagi nodded and pointed to her ear. "Hai, we have translator thingies in our ear. We can understand any language known to man!"  
  
Ami stepped up. "May I see it, Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi nodded and took the device out of her ear, handing it over to the blue haired genius. Everyone watched as Ami studied it with wide eyes. "This is amazing!" She said in perfect English, handing it back to Usagi but looking at the Doctor. "How did you make it?"  
  
Usagi quickly put the translator back in her ear, not wanting to miss out on anything that was said. But before the Doctor could start explaining how he made the translator, Peri cut in.  
  
"Doctor, we really should get going since we have found them."  
  
The Doctor paused then nodded. "You are right, Peri." He turned to start walking back to the TARDIS. "If you girls would please follow me." he said, motioning to the five Japanese girls. "I will explain everything on the walk back. And then," he looked at Ami. "We can discuss the translator.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Why are the Doctor and Peri back? Is something wrong or do they just miss the senshi? Who knows. WE DO!!! But you'll find out in the next installment of Time and Relative Senshi. in. Space! 


	2. Sherman?

Title: Time and Relative Senshi.in.Space  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Authors: Alcandre and (um.*thinks for a sec then gets hit over the head* Oh, yeah!!!) TimeAsunderQ!!!!!!!  
  
Wow, we're actually back!!! And we do know that it has been a while but hey, we're busy people. *winks then laughs loudly* Anyway, here's the next chappie!!!!! We don't own Sailor Moon or Doctor Who. here we go!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The Doctor took off at brisk pace, trailing girls behind him. "Alright. Rei-chan, you outlined the organization of your foes during our last meeting, and the enemy I am facing now closely matches one of them. This Chaos force you fight.. I believe that the being I know as the Black Guardian may be one and the same."  
  
Small gasps were heard from behind him. "You mean?!?!?"  
  
The Time Lord swirled around. "Yes!" Peri rolled her eyes, and he continued. "Recently, the agents of the Black Guardian have been following me, attempting to pull my TARDIS out of the space-time continuum. Risky business, erasing a Time Lord from all existence. But he is trying it, and this time the White Guardian has been nowhere in sight. I can only conclude that the balance has been broken, and I need a larger force than myself."  
  
Peri snickered at "larger force than myself."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Jo."  
  
"IT'S PERI!!!"  
  
"Yes, right Sarah Jane, at any rate, I knew that you scouts would be better suited to fighting against spirit forces than I. I need something solid to battle, you, you have forces of energy and light that I simply cannot match. So I knew I had to find you." He was gravely serious as he arrived at the blue TARDIS doors. "I knew that only you could help me restore the balance, before Logopolis falls and all will be lost in this universe."  
  
There was silence. "Logopolis?" Makoto offered.  
  
His head bowed. "Nevermind. Those are tales for later."  
  
Usagi burst "BEDTIME STORIES!!!! Yeeeeeeeeeee!" Rei hit her up side the head. "Owwwwwww! Rei, you're so mean! That troubles me!!!!"  
  
Stunned silence.  
  
"DOCTOR, THE STATUE!!!!!"  
  
Just behind him, there was an innocuous statue, grey stone, a figure, of a man sitting on a horse. The statue lurched forward and plummeted towards the Doctor. He leapt out of the way just as the scouts took up flanking positions, dropping into cautious fighting poses. Peri just ran, behind the TARDIS. Minako nudged Makoto. "Hey, I don't remember that statue having been here before!"  
  
Thankfully everyone got out of the way, and they all gathered around the fallen stone man.  
  
Peri poked her head round the blue box. "Is.. Is it dead?"  
  
The Doctor's mouth formed a thin line. "Yeeeeeeeeeessssss Peri, it *is* a statue."  
  
Just as his witty retort ended, a flash of bright light burst forth. Everyone shielded their eyes from the glare. When the light faded, they looked at the statue again and it was. a man! The horse reared back and clawed the air with its hooves, screaming its rage. The man raised his sword.  
  
"Hey.. isn't that."  
  
Ami shouted "That's General Sherman! Of the U.S. Civil War!! The Civil War?????"  
  
They all scattered, wondering what was happening. The statue. General Sherman, rather, seemed only to want to get to the Doctor. His colored coat flying, he dashed round the TARDIS behind Peri.  
  
"No! Don't get behind me! Besides, I can never hide *you*!"  
  
"Well Sherman doesn't seem to care about you; it's me he's after! Usagi, help me!!!!"  
  
"How am I supposed to help you!?!?" the blonde shouted, backing away from the strange scene.  
  
"TRANSFORM!" everyone yelled at once.  
  
"oh. Right! Moon Crisis Make-Up!" Pulling out her locket, she swiftly changed into Sailor Moon in a burst of pinkness and ooh-ing. The other inner scouts followed suit, all pulling out transformation pens and landing in strange positions. Peri watched in awe.  
  
"Wow! I really want one of those!" She shook the Doctor. "Make me one!!!!"  
  
"Get down! Get off! I can't make you one.. Right now." He raised an eyebrow. "Or ever, for that matter. That power, in your hands? That's terribly frightening. You'd set everything on fire, or flood the TARDIS or something like that." He mumbled to himself "and you'd wear even *more* pink.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"nothing."  
  
Sailor Moon stepped forward, shielding the Doctor and Peri. Mercury and Venus stood to her right, fanned out protectively. Mars and Jupiter were to her left. Sherman slashed at the air and his horse stepped forward.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sailor Moon began her speech in Japanese, wondering if this American demon would be able to understand. "Stop right there you evil Yankee! You'll not touch our friends, nor disrupt the peace of this park. A line must be drawn!!! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!!!"  
  
Sherman stopped and looked at her. "My little girl, what big eyes you have."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"CHARGE!" The horse bolted forward and Sherman broke up the cute group, people diving left and right. He reached out and grabbed Peri, screaming "WAR IS HELL!" while hauling her onto his steed. The other hand cut at the Doctor, who had reached out for his companion.  
  
"That really irks me! MARS.. FLAME.. SNIPER!" erupted from that scout, and the stone sword flew out of Sherman's hand.  
  
"What trickery is this? Magic of some sort? Has Lee been through here? You all must be rebels. And must be dealt with!"  
  
"CHARGE!" He screamed again, almost matching a distressed Peri's cries.  
  
"DOCTOR!! HELP ME!!!" She shrieked a bloodcurdling shriek to end all shrieks. The horse reared and she fell off into Makoto's arms, sending Jupiter and the pink wonder flying.  
  
Sailor Jupiter groaned and shifted the weight. "Ugh, you weigh as much as Usagi!"  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Good. You're not deaf." Came the Doctor's reply, who righted both Peri and Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"DUCK!" yelled Ami.  
  
The Doctor immediately fell to the ground while Peri simply shouted back "WHERE?"  
  
Jupiter pulled her down, grunting again when Peri fell back on top of her. A throwing knife went flying past where their heads had just been, imbedding itself viciously in a tree.  
  
"Shine.. Aqua.. Illusion!" Sherman stiffened up, the horse whinnying, trying to move its frozen legs.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!" Venus yelled.  
  
"Moon.. Gorgeous.. Meditation!" A kaleidoscope of colors surrounded Sherman and his horse. They were encased for a moment, and Sherman screamed, his eyes wild, before he shattered. "I will rise again!!!" was his ending scream.  
  
"I. severely doubt it General Sherman," both Mars and the Doctor said. They paused and looked at each other for a moment and smiled. "Jinx," Mars commented, before casually walking back around to the front doors of the TARDIS.  
  
The Doctor hesitated, confusedly looking at the other scouts, then at Peri, then back at the receding Mars. "Wait!! What does that mean????"  
  
To be continued. eventually..  
  
Well, here it be! And what does that mean? And. General Sherman. in Tokyo?? In the 21st century? What kind of trickery is this? Find out in the next chapter!!!! 


	3. I'll take off my belt Stupidly Enough

Author's Notes: Well, it's been a while, but we decided to get back together and write the third chapter of our story. And there was much rejoicing, in the land. Yay.  
  
Chapter 3: I'll Take Off My Belt (Stupidly Enough)  
  
Inside the TARDIS, the other Scouts stared all around. Mercury walked to the console, while punching buttons on her minicomputer. After dozens of beeps and boops, Jupiter moved to her side. "So, what is this place?" She pointed at the computer readout.  
  
"YES! I WIN! . Oh. um. what?"  
  
Silence.  
  
As the Doctor re-entered the console room, he began explaining.  
  
"No doubt you have heard from your friends of our previous.. encounter...."  
  
At that, Usagi and Peri giggled.  
  
After a quick glare, the Doctor continued. "This place you are in now is my craft, my ship the TARDIS, which is Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I travel around in it, with companions (he pointed to Peri) and save ailing worlds and keep the general peace of the universe."  
  
All of them blinked. Made sense to them.. Sure.....  
  
Mars interrupted with a better explanation. "Basically, he does what we do, but on other worlds."  
  
Peri mumbled, "and with less pink."  
  
"Hey, I wear ORANGE thank you very much!" shouted Venus. The Doctor's look silenced them all.  
  
"This is very serious scouts. We are facing a force that has now expanded beyond Earth, into tampering with both Time and Space. This. Chaos, or Black Guardian, this force of evil is now interfering with normal dimensional function. It intends to tear it all apart." He said calmly, while checking all the dials and switches.  
  
"Tear what apart?" asked Sailor Moon, stepping closer to him.  
  
Grim faced, he answered. "The Universe."  
  
Gasps echoed through the room, and suddenly all fun was replaced with tense reflection.  
  
Mars stepped forward as well. "Ah, so that's why you're back. You really do need our help."  
  
"Yes, I do. Sailor Scouts, I must formally request your help in defeating this force. The High Council itself has given me clearance to seek you out for this mission. Failure is not an option. We must succeed."  
  
With that, he paused.  
  
Sailor Jupiter casually crossed her arms and remarked, "What makes you think that we can beat this force?"  
  
The Doctor, back facing them, turned around and straightened up. "Because I have a means of giving you power. I have an idea.. That may-----" An urgent beeping from the console took his attention away. He immediately turned, a stricken look on his face. "Urgent call... Time Lord down... We must respond; we are the closest TARDIS. Peri, I'm diverting us to Vibarunu Minor. Resetting coordinates. Peri, please get the Scouts settled into their rooms. Two more rooms have been designated, next to your room. Two to a room and someone will stay with you in your room. Choose quickly, I may need you up here again soon." His brow wrinkled in concentration. "Touchdown in 23 standard universal minutes."  
  
Peri answered quickly. "Yes Doctor... Come this way please"  
  
The Scouts all filed behind her, through the main door, and down the central corridor. They were struck by the sheer number of doors and roundels, and halls and well.. Everything. The TARDIS was huge!  
  
Soon enough, Peri opened a door. "This is my room. Who would like to stay with me?"  
  
The walls were pink. Pepto-Bismol pink. Her bed was covered in fluffy animals and her walls were covered in posters of Jon Bon Jovi and Winger. Oooooooooh yes, Peri was an 80s child. Only Ami-chan raised her hand. In complete silence. Somewhere, a cricket chirped.  
  
"Weeeeellll, alright then, now we need to get the rest of you settled. The room next door is made for two. Which two will go in the next room?"  
  
Usagi and Minako's hands went up, but Rei and Makoto shook their heads. "No way, you two would never go to sleep. For the sake of our mission, we must keep you two apart," said Rei.  
  
Usagi whimpered, "But!"  
  
Makoto retorted "No buts about it!"  
  
Minako countered with "But I have a big but!"  
  
To which Rei finalized "Well you should have brought an overcoat!"  
  
Silence.  
  
LAUGHTER. The tension was eased, and the two pairs of girls settled into their rooms. Peri told them where the wardrobe was located, and told them that after this distress signal was answered, they would all take a. "field trip."  
  
Upon meeting up again, a bellow from the Doctor brought them all running back to the console room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Peri asked, eyes frantically scanning the readings.  
  
"We've landed, we're.. we're outside a disturbance. I can't take readings, and we can't leave, even the fast return switch is inoperable. All I can do is receive the calls from a Time Lord in need of help!"  
  
Sailor Moon looked at her scouts, and one by one they all nodded. It was time to fight.  
  
"Doctor, let us out. This is obviously something for us. You cannot fight from in here. We must fight on the outside. Someone out there is in trouble, and human or not we must save them."  
  
The Doctor yelled even more. "No! How can I let you out when I can't even tell what's out there? That would be suicide! Anything---"  
  
"Doctor, we've died plenty of times" said Mars, to which they all snickered.  
  
"This is *not* a laughing matter ladies. This is serious business."  
  
"Oh, we are serious. You brought us along, Doctor, so that we might help you fight the forces of evil. This is why we are here, correct?" Ami posed her rhetorical question, while pointing at the blank scanner.  
  
He conceded the point. "Yes, that's why you are all here. I'll open the doors. But be careful!"  
  
They all stared at the floor. As soon as the doors swung open, Sailor Moon led them from the TARDIS into darkness. As soon as they were out, the doors swung close again, and suddenly they turned around and the TARDIS was merely a police box, getting rapidly smaller.  
  
Outside, Jupiter turned to Mercury. "Hey, Mercury, turn on your light. Let's give the Doctor and Peri a sign we're okay." She nodded, and a single light penetrated the immense blackness around them. The silence was deafening, and it was unlike any planet they knew...  
  
In that one solid light, the darkness smiled.  
  
They're here.  
  
Lightning fast attacks hit them one after another until all were left on their knees.  
  
was all Mars could think.  
  
"Mars..... Flame...... Snip----"  
  
WHACK! Sailor Mars was thrown on her back and pinned down by something she could not see. It was as though the air itself had thickened around her and she felt herself slowing down. It was a terrifying experience, and she opened her mouth and screamed.  
  
Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor and Peri were watching on the scanner the goings-on outside. At first, everything looked fine, but then the screen went black, and a face swept along between the scanner and the scouts. And then the screams started. And then fell to mere moans, then whispers. Then nothing.  
  
"Doctor..? What's happening to them?" Peri shook slightly, holding her elbows as she shivered at the evil of the face that swept past.  
  
Swallowing hard, he grabbed her shoulder. "I don't know Peri. I. just don't know."  
  
Outside, Sailor Moon thought her blink was lasting quite long. No matter how many times she blinked, the lights never came back on. The pressure on her chest was building, and she could no longer tell which way was up.  
  
  
  
Her thoughts became more jumbled as she looked around for her friends, with unseeing eyes. She opened her mouth and screamed their names, one at a time. "MARS! MERCURY! JUPITER! VENUS!" The only answer was silence. Completely contained within herself, eyes tearing from a combination of pain and frustration, she whispered. "What's going on? Why can't I fight?" She struggled to get up again, pushing with all her might. But she couldn't feel her legs. Or her arms. Or anything. Gasping for air that felt solid around her, she fought, thinking that if only she could get up, she could beat this thing. After a moment, the light in her mind went out, and everything was ultimately dark.  
  
"Where are you guys?"  
  
Blackness. Blankness. Nothing. She closed her eyes.  
  
To be continued..........  
  
Author's Note:  
  
TimeAsunderQ: Okay guys, this is getting kinda dark. Literally! Buwah ha ha ha!!!! This is what we get for writing at night, during a storm, with crazy black cats running around at our feet!  
  
Alcandre says: (whimper) I'm scared! (Lightning strikes outside) Err..... oops!  
  
TimeAsunderQ: Ten points to whoever can place our title! HAHAHAHHAaaaaaaaaa ::chokes on evil laugh:: 


	4. Skanks with Guitars

Author's Note: We don't own, err, anything really, except the clothes on our backs. We most certainly don't own Doctor Who or Sailor Moon or anything great like that. So don't sue us. We really like these shirts.  
  
TimeAsunderQ: Wow! Two chapters in one week! We're getting good!  
  
Alcandre: Yes, yes, we also wanted yall to know that though our chapter titles are silly, the contents are not. This story is different in that it's more serious than our last one.  
  
TimeAsunderQ: But funny in parts too, let's not forget!  
  
Chapter 4: Running away from Skanks who want Guitars  
  
The Doctor had left the console room taking long determined strides. Peri only heard him go as she was glued to the scanner screen, hoping for some sign of life. After mere moments, the Time Lord returned with a strange device.  
  
"What---"  
  
"This is a time and dimensional stabilizer Peri. I think that the disturbance outside has caught our friends. Perhaps I can help them find their way out." All of this was said without looking up. On his way out of the TARDIS he locked eyes with her and commented "Keep a lookout for me," and smiled wistfully.  
  
Sailor Mercury twisted in the darkness, "looking" around herself. With such an oppressive darkness, little was to be gained from struggling. The only thing she could feel was the computer in her hands. She could hear strange sounds, very low frequencies coming from the minicomputer. 'Hmmmm... that's strange... perhaps this "disturbance" is altering my computer?' she thought. But each time Mercury tried to pick up her computer to see it in front of her, she could not get her arms to move. The computer was stubbornly out of reach. 'Damn!' she thought.  
  
Sailor Jupiter was taking gasping breaths, kicking out at all angles and trying to flail her arms. Unfortunately, she could not seem to get moving, stuck in place by an enormous weight all around her. The air itself was solid and hard to breathe. She paused in her fighting, contemplating what exactly was going on. After all, to defeat an enemy, one had to understand it first. But instead of an enemy, all she could find was darkness, swallowing her, painfully, little at a time. 'Time?' she thought.  
  
Sailor Venus was more troubled by her lack of communication with her fellow scouts, rather then concerned for her own safety. Try as she might, she could not find them, and all her cries to Sailor Moon had gone unanswered. Nothing moved around her, and she was frozen in spot. She thought she was flat on the ground, but she couldn't feel the coldness against her back. 'What's happening? Where are we?' As she took more and more breaths, the darkness grew thicker, more dense, more.. angry. It shifted around her, and though Sailor Venus could not feel it, she knew it was coming for her. With a distinct ripping sound, she felt it tear away from her, no longer sitting on her, but striking at her. Biting her lip, she moved to lash out. "OW!" she screamed.  
  
And that's exactly what the Doctor heard, echoing through the void. As soon as he entered the same dimensional plane with them, he heard all the noises of struggle and frustration. Crying and movement and a single voice "OW!" ricocheted past him.  
  
"SAILOR MOON!?!" he cried, trying to get her to move, to turn towards him. He couldn't risk entrapment in the same distortional bubbles. There was no sign from the blond girl. Only more sobs of frustration. Their distress tearing at his hearts, he quickly set up the time and dimensional stabilizer, pointing it at the closest Senshi. That lucky girl happened to be Sailor Mercury. Carefully aiming on a wide spread over that area, he fired, engulfing the air around her. As moments ticked by, it was as though the air simply melted away from her. Suddenly, she sat up with a gasp, her eyes blinking rapidly as they re-adjusted to light. The first thing she did was grab her computer and hug it to her, its high-pitched beeps coming as a comfort. The Doctor raced over and gently grabbed her arms, checking her pupils quickly. 'No damage' he thought. 'Thank goodness I was in time.' Then, a second later: 'for the first one.' a darker side of his mind added in.  
  
Immediately, he turned to Jupiter, re-aiming the device. After she was "thawed," he aimed at Sailor Venus, then Moon, then Mars all in turn. Each one reacted differently to coming back into real-time. As soon as he was done with all five he approached Sailor Jupiter.  
  
She had emerged from the darkness fighting. As soon as the air released her and normal time was restored, she was on her feet, lashing this way and that. The Doctor looked her over and quickly moved on to Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon, who had both joined as soon as they were able. Both were a bit disoriented, and Sailor Moon had tear-tracks on her face.  
  
"It.. it was horrible.... What was it? It was sitting on me.... I ---"  
  
The Doctor looked weary, but relieved. "*That,* young lady, was a temporal distortion, set up as a trap for us."  
  
Sailor Venus had to ask, "So where is that Time Lord we were out to save?"  
  
He grunted and answered darkly "Nowhere. There never was a Time Lord down. It was all an elaborate trap, that would have destroyed myself, Peri, and my TARDIS had you not distracted it from us."  
  
Lower lip trembling, but with a set jaw, Sailor Moon stepped forward and looked him in the eyes. "Could it have killed us?"  
  
Not wavering a moment, he answered. "Yes. Yes, it would have."  
  
Then without hesitation, the Doctor went to check on Mars, who was hanging back from the rest of the group (who was reforming in front of the TARDIS doors). She was sullen, arms crossed, anxiously looking out into the darkness that still surrounded them. 'At least I can breathe now...'  
  
As the Doctor stepped up to inspect Sailor Mars, she turned away from him, avoiding his questioning eyes. When he opened his mouth to speak, she just said once, "No." Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement.  
  
"SAILOR MOON!"  
  
The Senshi froze in place, a strange tingle running down their spines. Immediately they turned to the darkness, backs against the TARDIS again.  
  
"That sounded like...."  
  
"It is!" Mars interrupted, pointing.  
  
From the darkness emerged a purple clad Scout bearing a staff. She walked regally towards Sailor Moon. Stopping a few feet short of the staring group, she glanced around. Nodding to Sailor Moon, she introduced herself (for the Doctor's sake).  
  
"Greetings Doctor. I am Sailor Pluto, the Keeper of Time." One side of her mouth quirked up in a smirk. She knew just what he thought of himself and *his* relation to time.  
  
"Ah, yes.... I thought as much. Sailor Mars was kind enough to inform me of your existence. That explains a lot about a few of my... coincidences, shall we say?" He smiled at her, not at all flustered.  
  
Sailor Moon leapt forward. "Sailor Pluto!!! Welcome back!!!" She paused. "Why are you here?"  
  
She held up her hand, pointing her staff towards the blue box. "Let us go inside the TARDIS. There is much to talk about. If that is alright with you Doctor...?"  
  
"Oh yes, fine fine. The more the merrier." He made motions as if herding the girls back inside like children. Obediently they entered.  
  
Right as they entered the TARDIS Peri ran up to the Senshi, her arms opened as if to hug one of them. And the lucky one to be hugged was Sailor Moon.  
  
Peri's arms went around her and a loud gasp erupted from the blonde's mouth. "Ow, my ribs! My chest! My.. body!!!"  
  
"You're hurt!!!!" Peri quickly let go of the scout and looked her over for the first time. Sailor Moon's lip was bleeding, she had a bruise on her cheek, and her arms were cut with blood running down to her gloves, staining them red.  
  
And looking at the other scouts, Peri saw that they were injured as well. Mars had a slashed throat and cut legs, Jupiter had a black eye and brusies all down her arms, Venus had a bloody nose with a few cuts on her face and a slash on her stomach starting to bleed through her sailor suit, and Mercury was cradling her left arm as if it were broken.  
  
"My goodness, why didn't you say so in the first place?" the Doctor asked.  
  
There was a moment of silence as the Senshi looked at one another and the silence was interrupted when Sailor Moon gasped.  
  
"I knew I was hurting but I didn't know it was this bad." She paused and touched her lip with her finger. "But we didn't fight with anything solid. Something just sat on me and wouldn't let me move."  
  
The others nodded and Peri frowned. "Well, however it happened you all need something for those injuries."  
  
"Come," the Doctor said, motioning them forward. "Let's go to the sickbay and there we can...... discuss what has happened,"  
  
"And what will happen," Pluto finished for him.  
  
To be Continued....  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Peri: Well, that was quite a chapter! I would say we have obese... Wait..  
  
Ami: Well, that's a Freudian slip!!!  
  
Doctor: What are you saying???  
  
Peri: I'm calling you fat!  
  
Doctor: ::gasps and runs off sobbing:: 


	5. She must have accidentally jumped in

Author's Notes:  
  
TimeAsunderQ: Erm, yes, well we're writing more and more these days, so we thought we'd put out another chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: She must have... accidentally jumped into the Time Lash!  
*snicker*  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Hold still!" The Doctor turned to get another cloth. "It will hurt more if you move around."  
  
Minako rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll try to stop breathing so my stomach won't move too much."  
  
Rei started laughing then stopped in pain. "It hurts to laugh."  
  
Usagi gave a small grin. "Good. It'll be quiet around here for once without your rude, obnoxious laughter."  
  
Before Rei could respond, the Doctor gave his no nonsense look and the scouts shut up.  
  
They were all in the sickbay, each Senshi sitting on a separate bed, waiting to be doctored by the Doctor. Setsuna, Sailor Pluto in Senshi form, sat on the same bed with Usagi. Rei was in the bed across from them, Minako beside Usagi, Makoto beside Rei, and Ami beside Makoto. Peri was following the Doctor around the room as he helped the scouts. At the moment he was trying to clean Minako's cut in her stomach but it was proving to be difficult because Minako complained every time he put the cloth next to the cut.  
  
"Now," the Doctor began. "Please tell us what is going on." He directed the question toward Setsuna who was trying to stop the bleeding on Usagi's arm. All the scouts turned to look at the Senshi of Time.  
  
Setsuna stopped dabbing Usagi's arm and her face became serious. Minako stopped complaining, Rei's eyes shifted from Setsuna to Usagi, who was trying to get the blood to stop the blood from running down her arm any more than it already was, Ami opened her eyes, and Makoto took the ice off her black eye so she could kind of see Setsuna from across the room.  
  
"Chaos is what's happening."  
  
"Nani?" Usagi looked up from her arm. "What is he trying to do now?"  
  
"Not what is he *trying* but what he is *doing*," Setsuna said looking at the princess. "He is systematically destroying time and space. He has begun to do this by compressing dimensions together and warping universal time."  
  
"Huh?" Minako whispered to Usagi.  
  
"Basically," Ami interjected. "We're all screwed if he isn't stopped."  
  
"Oh!" Usagi, Minako, and Peri said in unison.  
  
"What can we possibly do to stop this thing?" Rei asked Setsuna but it was the Doctor who answered.  
  
"That is why I came to get you." He finished bandaging Minako up and moved across to Rei to get her throat bandaged. "I knew that all of you had fought Chaos in one form or another. Am I right?"  
  
"More than right," Ami said quietly. "He has been the base of every evil we have fought and will probably be in future battles."  
  
"But we've beaten him before," Usagi said. "And he has always been in some solid form, never just....darkness."  
  
"Hai," Setsuna said. "He is very powerful and if he isn't stopped everything will be destroyed and this time it isn't just the world, it is everything in the known universe and even further." She sighed and turned back to Usagi, starting to help her again. "You scouts need a power-up."  
  
"Not a good sign," Minako whispered to Peri. "Every time we are beaten we get a power-up. I wonder how high up we can go with our powers."  
  
The Doctor moved on from Rei. "Much higher, from my calculations." He gave a sharp look towards Setsuna. ".. And according to hers as well."  
  
Setsuna cleared her throat. "We can use the Doctor's TARDIS and its artron energy to produce a series of power ups for you girls. From these power- ups you will develop an array of new attacks."  
  
Usagi spoke up to voice the question on everyone's minds. "Setsuna-san... Will you stay with us to battle these enemies?"  
  
She shook her head slowly. "No Usagi-chan, I cannot stay with you. I must guard the Time Gates from this onslaught. If Chaos succeeds, then an army of Daimon will converge on them, and I must protect them at all costs. You have your mission. Listen to the Doctor. He is as wise as his years belay. He will guide you through this, but if the situation gets too bad.. I will come to your aide. You will never be alone in this. Know that."  
  
The Senshi all nodded, realizing the peril they were in (Peri? NO! Peril!).  
  
"Now I must go," Setsuna declared firmly.  
  
"I will take care of them Sailor Pluto. I will do my best. We can no longer afford anything less," he stated simply, looking around at each sailor in turn.  
  
In a burst of light, Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto and waved her staff in front of her. The walls of the TARDIS seemed to shimmer and swirl, and then she was gone. The walls reformed, and Minako caught herself reaching out to where the Senshi of Time had just been.  
  
Silence reigned over the room for a few seconds until Peri stood up. "I'll go get everyone some food. I bet you are all hungry."  
  
Usagi blinked and then nodded. "Now that I think about it, I am kind of hungry." She yawned. "But, I think I'm more tired than anything." She lay down in the sickbed and closed her eyes. In seconds, she was asleep.  
  
"Poor, Usagi," Makoto said. "You know, I could use a little sleep myself."  
  
"I say we all go to our rooms and get some sleep." Rei slowly stood up but was stopped by the Doctor gently pushing her back down on the bed.  
  
"Iie, you are all staying in here tonight. Peri will stay with you and will come to get me if anything happens."  
  
Peri nodded and moved to one of the vacant beds. The Doctor looked at each of the Senshi, making sure they were in better shape. He then nodded once and walked out of the sickbay, leaving the scouts and Peri by themselves to sleep off the horrible battle.  
  
To be continued.........  
  
Doctor: Remember, just forget everything I said in the TARDIS!!  
  
Peri: But I don't want to go!! *falls over and is drug face down out of the 1980s* 


	6. Hellacondensed soup

Alcandre: Well, it's been over a year and we are back. Yes, really!!!! No, don't die!! Live I say, Live!!! Well, crap, there goes another one.  
  
TimeAsunderQ: Dangit Alcandre... Alright so here's chapter 6 after all this time. Hope you enjoy...  
  
Hellacondensed Soup and Flaming Marshmallow Goo  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes. Darkness surrounded her and silence greeted her. Where was she? And why did she hurt so much?  
  
Groaning, she sat up and blinked, trying to see through the darkness. Her ears picked up the soft breathing around her and the hum of the air conditioner. The darkness seemed to grow softer as her eyes adjusted to the blackness. And she began to pick out the figures of her fellow Senshi and Peri in the beds surrounding her. That's when she remembered. She remembered meeting the Doctor and Peri again, the horrible battle with the Darkness, and Setsuna's warning of Chaos. He...It...was back. And seemingly stronger than ever.  
  
Sighing, the scout of the Moon swung her feet over the side of the hospital bed and cringed as her bare feet made contact with the cold floor. Her arms hurt like hell and moving them just seemed to make the rest of her body hurt. Biting her lip, she stood up and carefully walked out of the sick bay and out into the hall. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. And just staying in the uncomfortably narrow bed wasn't very exciting.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes as the dimmed lights of the hallway greeted her. She slowly opened them again and glanced around, trying to decide what to do. Should she walk around and probably get lost or should she just stand here looking like an idiot?  
  
"Decisions, decisions," she muttered to herself.  
  
She slowly turned to her left and started down the hallway, hoping beyond all hope that she would end up somewhere familiar.  
  
As she walked, she thought back to the battle. She thought back to the fear she felt and the anguish that squeezed her heart when she couldn't hear or see her Senshi. She knew they were fighting against Chaos at his best. And it scared to her no end.  
  
Usagi turned a corner and that's when the tears started to fall. She stopped in the middle of the hall, fell to her knees, and sobbed. She sobbed soft, heart-wrenching sobs that echoed through the TARDIS.  
  
* * *  
  
Rei awoke with a start, knowing that something was not right.  
  
'How long have I been asleep?' She rolled over, her legs stinging. Immediately, her hand went to her throat and felt the bandages there. Looking around Rei saw that the other scouts were asleep except... 'Usagi? Where is Usagi?' The bed lay empty, and Rei's heart rate picked up.  
  
Quietly slipping out of her own bed, she ignored the protests of her cut legs and exited the medical wing, looking both ways for a sign of struggle.  
  
Nothing. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands together in front of her, seeking the calm of meditation. Rei had no Great Fire to call upon, but she trusted her intuition to guide her to her friend. At once Rei turned left and moved forward, homing in on the soft weeping coming from around a near corner. Turning that corner, she found her friend huddled on the floor.  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
Shivering, the moon princess looked up at her friend, tears running down her face. "Rei..."  
  
Mars crouched down beside her and tenderly wrapped her arms around her leader. "It's going to be okay Usagi. We've seen so much, we've... fought so much. But we've always come out on top, in the end. Now we have Sailor Pluto, the Doctor, and Peri looking after us." She smiled reassuringly. "We absolutely cannot lose now."  
  
Usagi sniffled and replied gravely. "... There's too much at stake..."  
  
Overhead, the dimmed lights became 400% brighter, causing the two scouts to shield their eyes from the sudden illumination. The morning cycle of the TARDIS had begun, when all systems rebooted and the lights activated on day- levels. Both Mars and Moon stood up and dusted themselves off, dully noting their aches and pains. Usagi discreetly wiped away her tears while Rei patted her on the back. "Just remember, we can get through this if we work together." They smiled at each other, sharing a brief moment. Then...  
  
"Oh no! WHERE DID THEY GO??????" A cry of confusion and frustration set up from the sickbay wing they had just left. A barefoot Peri dashed down the hall, almost completely missing Rei and Usagi standing there. "There you are!!! Don't do that to me! The Doctor left me to look after you and you just up and leave during the night! How long have you been out here? Why did you leave the room? Why didn't you wake me? What---"  
  
Usagi's stomach grumbled loudly, cutting Peri off in mid-tirade. Familiar footsteps approached from down the hall and several sailor scouts' heads peeped round the corner to see what all the shouting was about. Ami, Minako, and Makoto were stacked, trying to get a good look at the spectacle of a pink-pajama'd Peri yelling at Rei and Usagi. About that time, the Doctor stopped in the hallway, hands in his pockets. "Good morning girls, I hope you're feeling a bit better. I'll just take a quick look at your wounds, change your bandages, and then perhaps we can get breakfast!" He turned and examined the situation on his right. Raising an eyebrow he looked over at Peri. "What's all this then?"  
  
Peri glanced over at Usagi who in turn glanced at Rei. Then, they all turned back to look at the Doctor.  
  
"Nothing!" Peri exclaimed quite loudly.  
  
The Doctor just raised his other eyebrow but slowly nodded. "Right then," he muttered. He turned around and started his way back to the sick bay, leaving the scouts and Peri to trail after him.  
  
After all their wounds had been cleaned and the bandages changed, the Doctor led them all to the dining area. Surprisingly, Usagi wasn't the first to the food machine. Minako gave a small shriek and rushed over to the terrified machine.  
  
"A vending machine!!!" She yelled but then stopped as her stomach contracted in pain. "Ow!"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and walked over to the scout of Venus who was looking down at her tank top clad stomach. "Just calm down, Minako-chan"  
  
"But I'm hungry."  
  
Ami walked up, her arm in a splint, and put her other hand on Minako's shoulder. "It'll be alright, Mina. You can still eat."  
  
"But it hurts!" Minako wailed, large tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"You can eat," the Doctor said. "It shouldn't complicate things."  
  
Minako just grinned and turned back to the machine. Giving a soft giggle, she started pressing buttons at random, reminding the Doctor of another blonde that had done the exact same thing just a year ago.  
  
Speaking of which...the Doctor looked back at Usagi who was sitting at the table with Peri beside her, a concerned look on the American's face.  
  
Glancing back over his shoulder to make sure Minako wasn't killing the food machine, the Doctor walked over to the two girls. As he neared Peri looked up at him, her concern fading away to fear at the Doctor's face.  
  
"Peri," the Doctor began.  
  
"Yes?" Peri practically whispered.  
  
"May I have a word with you?"  
  
"Um," Peri's eyes shifted over to Usagi then back at the Doctor. "Okay."  
  
The Doctor walked through the door with Peri close behind.  
  
All five scouts chimed in as one "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Somebody's in trouble!"  
  
Peri turned back to glare at the Senshi, and stuck out her tongue for a brief moment. Then she sobered up and walked into the room. The Doctor gave the girls a "don't mess with us" look and shut the door behind himself and Peri.  
  
"Peri, I'd like to know what was happening between yourself, Rei, and Usagi earlier. Normally the morning cycle begins with my long early morning walk, but this time, others were moving about enough to activate it. That wouldn't have been possible if someone were simply stepping out for a drink of water. How long were you three out there?"  
  
As Peri fumbled for an answer, he began again. "...Or should the question be, how long were those two out there alone?" At her startled look he replied "I heard the tail end of what you were saying to them..."  
  
"Doctor... All I know is that they were gone from their beds when I woke up. I found them out in the hall. Usagi had been crying and Rei was comforting her. That's all that I know." Red-faced, she looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't keep a better watch over them. I was just so tired, with all that's been going on lately. All the travel, the missions for the Time Lords... You can, you know, keep moving on but I'm human. We don't have that kind of stamina..."  
  
"Physical or emotional... I know." He grabbed her shoulders. "It's alright; I just wanted to know the situation before I approached either Rei or Usagi. And, Peri, it will be over soon. Then we'll take a holiday."  
  
She perked up at that thought, grinning as she asked "Holiday? Where to?"  
  
"The Eye of Orion! It's a beautiful place..."  
  
After the briefest of moments Peri frowned. "Uh, Doctor... think of somewhere *else* we could go..."  
  
"What about the Andromeda galaxy,"  
  
"Uh..." "cluster,"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"constellation!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Right then, it's settled. As soon as this Black Guardian is defeated we'll drop off the Senshi and then go on a nice relaxing holiday." He smiled and gestured to the door. "Let's make this convincing shall we?"  
  
Peri instantly knew what he was talking about and put on her best "I'm hurt!" face. The Doctor looked stern and opened the door for her. Opening it outwards, the Doctor heard a series of "THUDs" followed by "OW!" from five different voices. Sticking his head around the door he couldn't help but laugh at the pile of scouts on the floor, each showing various shades of embarrassment.  
  
"Having a good time, girls?" He asked with a small smirk.  
  
"Um," Usagi said softly.  
  
"We were just..." Minako stuttered, her eyes shifting from right to left.  
  
"Eavesdropping," The Doctor finished for her.  
  
"Yeah," Usagi whispered as she shifted her weight off her side. She winced in pain as she unconsciously leaned on her right arm. "Rei, get off me."  
  
"I can't until Minako gets off me!"  
  
Minako just huffed and scrambled up, pushing Makoto out of her way. "Well, I'm sorry. I can't help it if I fell on top of everyone else!"  
  
Rei slowly stood up and glared at Minako. "Just move so I can get some breakfast."  
  
"Yes," the Doctor said as he helped Usagi up. "Let's all eat breakfast and then we shall get started on your power-ups."  
  
To be continued..........  
  
Alcandre: "Does the Doctor smirk?"  
  
TimeAsunderQ: "Oh hell yeah, the Doctor smirks like a sumbitch."  
  
Alcandre: "He'll give a hellacondensed smirk like a sumbitch."  
  
TimeAsunderQ: "Oooooooh yeah." 


End file.
